


Snowing

by Hachi_Uchiha



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Uchiha/pseuds/Hachi_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Alla fine sorrise ancora una volta rivolta ai bambini cominciando a raccontare qualche nuova avventura su Jack Frost e gli altri Guardiani. Ormai lo faceva da anni e non si era ancora stancata. Amava parlare di loro, raccontare le loro avventure ai bambini invogliandoli a credere sempre di più. I bambini erano fantastici. A loro piaceva ascoltare le sue storie e a lei piaceva raccontargliele. Si sentiva bene, e sperava sempre che qualcun altro fossi lì assieme a loro ad ascoltare in silenzio. (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowing

Le strade erano ormai congelate e il verde dei prati era sparito lasciando spazio al bianco, la città ovviamente era illuminata. La neve scendeva pian piano infondendo un senso di pace a chiunque la guardasse. La castana poggiò la fronte sulla finestra, leggermente appannato per la differenza di temperatura tra interno e esterno, ed espirò pian piano creando altro vapore sul vetro. Socchiuse gli occhi e strinse la tazza di cioccolata calda nelle mani, senza smettere di fissare i fiocchi bianchi che cadevano dal cielo. Uno, due, tre, quattro... Rimaneva affascinata ogni anno. Cinque, sei, sette, otto... Non perchè amasse tanto la neve o l'inverno. Nove, dieci, undici, dodici... Ma per quel che la stagione nascondeva. Tredici, quattordici, quindi...

-Touko, Touko!-  
Alzò la testa, volgendo lo sguardo verso il bambino che l'aveva appena chiamata e sorrise.  
-Dai, raccontaci ancora qualcosa!-  
Rise, scompigliando i capelli rossi di una bambina che stava seduta davanti a lei.  
-Ma ormai vi ho detto tutto quello che so, dovreste conoscerle a memoria le mie storie-  
I cinque presenti la guardarono imploranti e, iniziando a parlare tutti insieme, assicurarono alla ragazza che ciò non era vero. Lei sospirò, poi sorseggiò un po' della sua cioccolata, mentre pensava a una nuova storia. Alla fine sorrise ancora una volta rivolta ai bambini cominciando a raccontare qualche nuova avventura su Jack Frost e gli altri Guardiani. Ormai lo faceva da anni e non si era ancora stancata. Amava parlare di loro, raccontare le loro avventure ai bambini invogliandoli a credere sempre di più. I bambini erano fantastici. A loro piaceva ascoltare le sue storie e a lei piaceva raccontargliele. Si sentiva bene, e sperava sempre che qualcun altro fossi lì assieme a loro ad ascoltare in silenzio.

Una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi sorrise gentilmente.  
-Ti ringrazio per aver badato ai bambini, Touko-  
Quella assicurò che non era niente di che.  
-Sai, a casa non fanno altro che parlare di te e delle tue favole! Ah, devi avere proprio una fervida immaginazione per raccontargli di tutte quelle cose fantastiche come Babbo Natale e la Fatina dei Denti!-  
La castana strinse i pugni, nascosti nelle tasche della felpa, e si sforzò di sorridere cortesemente.  
-Ne sono contenta... Li riporti pure quando vuole, sarò ben felice di stare con loro-  
Ed in seguito chiuse la porta. Ormai tutti i bambini se n'erano andati e lei rimaneva da sola nel suo appartamento. Si voltò verso la finestra, la neve non aveva ancora smesso di cadere. Si morse il labbro ripensando alle parole della donna. Nessuno aveva ancora capito che lei ci credeva davvero a tutte quelle cose fantastiche ed era anche per quello che adorava stare con i bambini, loro non la giudicavano. Si avvicinò lentamente alla finestra, senza smettere di fissare la neve che cadeva. Ogni anno era sempre la stessa storia, non poteva fare a meno di fissarla ipnotizzata, chiedendosi cosa lui stesse facendo. Conoscendolo, si stava sicuramente divertendo con la neve, il ghiaccio e i bambini che giocavano per le strade. Dopotutto anche lui era ancora un bambino, così come lo era lei, ma la differenza tra loro era che lui lo sarebbe rimasto per sempre, mentre lei avrebbe continuato a crescere inesorabilmente fino alla morte.

La ragazza camminava piano, la sciarpa le copriva completamente la bocca e le mani erano chiuse a pugno, una teneva salda la busta della spesa, mentre l'altra era nascosta nella tasca del cappotto. Odiava uscire quando faceva freddo, preferiva starsene rintanata in casa con la coperta fin sopra la testa e sorseggiare qualcosa di caldo. Trattenne un colpo di tosse e si strinse nelle spalle iniziando a guardarsi intorno. Non c'erano molte persone per le strade, i bambini erano a scuola e la maggior parte degli adulti al lavoro. Abbassò gli occhi. Chissà dove si trovava lui in quel momento. All'improvviso rabbrividì, sentiva la punta del naso fredda e in quel momento, senza una ragione ben precisa, le ritornò in mente quello che le diceva sempre la madre. Tesoro mettiti la sciarpa se esci, o... Sussultò, voltandosi di scatto e cominciando a correre. Era lui, ne era sicura. Non lo aveva visto molto bene, ma sapeva che era lui. Doveva essere lui. Accelerò la sua corsa, non curante della spesa che veniva scossa avanti e indietro. Si stava avvicinando al giardino della città, un parco giochi dove i bambini giocavano la maggior parte delle volte. Fece uno scatto in avanti, cercando di non cadere, e allungò il braccio libero per afferrare qualcuno. Aveva fermato la loro corsa, ma per il momento non riusciva a dire nulla, tenendo semplicemente la testa bassa e ansimando per lo sforzo. Colui che era stato afferrato la guardava allibito, troppo impegnato a farsi domande per liberarsi dalla presa non troppo stretta della castana. Quando finalmente lei riprese fiato rialzò la testa verso di lui abbozzando un sorriso. … O Jack Frost ti morderà il naso.  
-Ciao Jack... Finalmente riesco a incontrarti-

Lasciò la presa sul suo braccio e quello indietreggiò con un saltello all'indietro; non le staccava gli occhi di dosso. Touko continuava a sorridergli, divertita dall'espressione interrogativa del ragazzo. I capelli di lui erano bianchi come la neve, gli occhi azzurri. Era proprio come lo aveva sempre immaginato.  
-Tu riesci... Riesci a vedermi?-  
Riuscì a chiedere lui alla fine; lei annuì.  
-Non mi senti mai raccontare delle tue avventure?-  
Chiese sforzandosi di sorridere; ci aveva sempre sperato, che lui fosse lì quando lei raccontava dei Guardiani ai bambini, ma sapeva anche che probabilmente aveva di meglio da fare. Jack Frost strinse il bastone di legno con entrambe le mani, poggiandosi a lui e inclinando la testa verso destra.  
-Sì, mi è capitato...-  
Ammise il ragazzo stupendola, poi alzò un sopracciglio senza smettere di fissarla.  
-Ma credevo che lo facessi solo per i bambini, non pensavo che credessi davvero a quello che raccontavi... Dopotutto altre persone affermano che si tratta solo di favole-  
La castana fece incrociare i loro occhi e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
-Invece io ci credo... Credo ancora a tutti voi, anche se ormai non ho più denti da donare alla Fatina o giocattoli da chiedere a Babbo Natale-  
Risero. Era strano incontrare qualcuno come lei. Certamente non doveva essere l'unica persona sulla faccia della terra non più bambina a credere in loro, ma era la prima che lui incontrava. Strinse il bastone tra le mani. Ah, no... Qualcun altro lo avevo incontrato...

-Posso chiederti come mai credi ancora in noi?-  
Touko si sistemò la sciarpa intorno al collo. Stava seduta su una delle panchine del giardino e Jack Frost era appollaiato alla sua destra, col bastone stretto tra le braccia. Non c'erano bambini al momento e le uniche persone che passavo lì vicino non potevano vederlo.  
-Devi sapere che anni fa, il giorno del mio compleanno, mi trovavo a casa. I miei genitori erano impegnati con il lavoro e i miei amici erano in vacanza, ero completamente sola e lo odiavo. Sentivo di voler piangere, perchè non c'era nessuno a festeggiare quel giorno che io ritenevo speciale, ma poi...-  
Alzò la testa verso il cielo, la bocca era coperta dalla sciarpa e Jack non poteva vedere che espressione avesse, ma dai suoi occhi s'intuiva chiaramente che stava sorridendo.  
-Ha cominciato a nevicare, quella neve così bianca e soffice ha iniziato a cadere pian piano, all'improvviso... Mi ha donato un bellissimo senso di pace e mi ha fatto capire che non ero affatto sola-  
Si voltò verso il ragazzo.  
-Perchè voi sareste rimasti sempre al mio fianco, qualunque cosa fosse successa-  
Jack si strinse nelle spalle, sviando lo sguardo dal viso della castana. Si ricordava di quel giorno, anche se vagamente. Lui non aveva fatto niente di che, voleva solo che nessun bambino si sentisse triste, che chiunque potesse divertirsi come poteva. Già, era una cosa, a suo parere, da nulla, un gesto semplice comune a qualunque Guardiano, ma quel piccolo gesto aveva donato fiducia anche solo ad una bambina.  
-È bastata davvero solo un po' di neve?-  
La ragazza sospirò.  
-Adesso sei tu lo scettico, Jack Frost?-  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi lei rialzò gli occhi al cielo.  
-Di solito smetti di credere alla luna quando sorge il sole?-  
Lui sussultò, riprendendo a guardare la castana allibito. Non si aspettava di certo quella frase. Lei rise nel notare la sua espressione.  
-Sai, me lo diceva sempre mio nonno... È lui che mi ha raccontato tutto su di voi, specialmente su di te Jack-  
Il Guardiano abbassò la testa, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi. Giusto, lei era la nipote di Jamie. Se non ricordava male uno dei suoi figli aveva incontrato e sposato una donna giapponese e dalla loro unione era nata una bambina dai capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri: Touko. Jack Frost aveva sempre tenuto d'occhio il suo vecchio amico, il primo che aveva creduto nella sua esistenza, e di conseguenza anche la sua famiglia. Ricordava inoltre che Jamie provava un affetto particolare per la piccola Touko, probabilmente perchè era la sua prima nipotina, la prima a cui poteva raccontare le storie sui Guardiani senza sembrare un pazzo, la prima con cui poteva parlare di Jack Frost. Sfortunatamente Jamie era passato a miglior vita da qualche mese e in quella città della sua famiglia non era rimasto più nessuno dato che si erano trasferiti altrove. Nessuno eccetto Touko.  
-La mia migliore amica abita lontano da qui e praticamente in questa città non mi è rimasto più nessuno... Ma è qui che è nato il nonno e qui ci sei tu, non ce la faccio ad andarmene...-  
-Ma io posso essere da qualsiasi parte del mondo in qualsiasi momento-  
Ammise lui guardandola, lei abbassò gli occhi cominciando a fissare la neve sotto i suoi piedi.  
-È vero, ma questo posto è speciale per te o sbaglio? È qui che hai incontrato il nonno, giusto?-  
Jack fece un mezzo sorriso, annuendo in silenzio.  
-Quindi se volevo incontrarti sarei dovuta rimanere qui-  
Tra i due calò di nuovo il silenzio. Lui non riusciva davvero a capire. Possibile che Jamie avesse parlato così bene di lui alla nipote tanto da farla desiderare di incontrarlo? Sentiva che lo spirito del bambino che aveva conosciuto anni prima viveva come una fiamma dentro la castana. Molte persone durante la crescita perdevano la capacità di vedere il mondo con gli occhi di un bambino, di stupirsi ancora per le piccole cose, ma fortunatamente ad altre questo non accadeva.  
-Touko, che sorpresa trovarti qua fuori! Pensavo odiassi il freddo-  
Jack si mise a studiare il ragazzo che aveva appena rivolto la parola alla castana. Aveva dei corti capelli castani chiari tendenti al biondo, leggermente scompigliati, gli occhi azzurri e della poca barba che gli ricopriva parte del viso. Guardava la ragazza sorridendole dolcemente, mentre lei teneva la testa basta come se non volesse incrociare il suo sguardo.  
-Che cosa vuoi Chris?-  
Chiese con un tono diverso da quello usato con Jack. Il Guardiano, intanto, passava lo sguardo da uno all'altro. Ricordava di aver visto prima quel ragazzo, ma non ricordava in che ambito. Il nuovo arrivato si strinse nelle spalle, teneva le mani in tasca.  
-Niente, ti ho vista qui da sola e ho pensato di chiederti se volevi bere una cioccolata con me... Tu adori la cioccolata calda-  
A quel punto Touko alzò la testa, guardando in malo modo il biondo. Perchè continuava a rivolgerle la parola così gentilmente? Non lo sopportava, e dire che lei cercava di trattarlo nel peggiore dei modi.  
-Cosa fai Chris, adesso parli con la svitata?-  
La castana sospirò sfinita. Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire in quel modo, dopotutto Sheyla non lasciava il suo adorato Chris da solo un minuto. La bionda si avvicinò al ragazzo cominciando a guardare dall'alto in basso colei che era seduta sulla panchina. Jack Frost, intanto, osservava la scena in silenzio, cominciando a preoccuparsi dell'umore della nipote di Jamie.  
-Che strano trovarti qui, Touko! Come mai non sei a scuola come tutti gli altri bambini?-  
Chiese beffarda Sheyla trattenendo un risolino; la castana si morse il labbro e strinse i pugni.  
-Và al diavolo-  
Rispose secca quella. La bionda si mise una mano davanti alla bocca fingendosi sorpresa.  
-Ohoh... Non dovresti rispondermi in questo modo, o Babbo Natale ti metterà nella lista dei cattivi!-  
E rise ancora una volta, senza curarsi del fatto che nessun altro tra loro stesse ridendo.  
A quel punto Touko, persa la pazienza, si alzò in piedi e, sorpassando Sheyla con una gomitata, tornò sui suoi passi verso casa. In quel preciso momento Jack Frost si alzò in piedi seguendola e la bionda sorrise trionfante fissandola allontanarsi; Chris, invece, non poteva far altro che vederla andare via.

-Touko, ehi Touko aspetta!-  
La castana smise di camminare e voltò la testa verso il ragazzo.  
-Scusami Jack, hai dovuto assistere a una scena così...-  
-Ma quello non era Chris? Il tuo amico d'infanzia?-  
Lei sgranò un poco gli occhi, era stupita che lui se ne ricordasse, dopotutto era passato tanto tempo. Abbassò gli occhi.  
-Lo era... Ora a quanto pare preferisce stare con altre persone-  
Frost scosse la testa, indicando con il bastone dietro di sé.  
-A me non sembrava che lui non volesse stare con te, anzi credo che...-  
Touko alzò una mano pregandolo di smettere di parlare, poi, sorridendogli, gli fece sapere che il giorno seguente l'avrebbe potuta trovare in quel parco, sulla stessa panchina che avevano occupato quel giorno e, detto questo, se ne andò salutandolo con la mano. Jack Frost rimase lì immobile a fissarla andarsene, una mano era alzata in risposta al saluto di lei. Era strano. Touko sembrava la stessa bambina di qualche anno fa, solo che qualcosa era cambiato. Non capiva come mai avesse rotto i rapporti con Chris, dopotutto tra loro c'era sempre stato del feeling e credeva che si sarebbero fidanzati una volta adolescenti. Lo credevano tutti.

Il giorno seguente Touko si ripresentò al parco come promesso, ma non trovò il ragazzo. Si mise a sedere sulla panchina, cominciando a scaldarsi e maledicendosi per essere uscita con quel freddo. Però è l'unico modo per incontrarlo. Si mise comoda ed aspettò. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato prima o poi, aveva fiducia in lui. Così come ce l'aveva avuta suo nonno Jamie. Iniziò a ripensare al passato, a quando suo nonno era ancora vivo e a quando Chris giocava ancora con lei. Era sempre stato gentile e riusciva sempre a farla ridere con quelle sue stupide espressioni. Però poi gli anni erano passati e il loro rapporto si era sgretolato. Tutta perchè lei continuava a comportarsi da bambina, mentre lui era pian piano diventato un adulto. Ma dopotutto lei non poteva abbandonare il suo passato, era una cosa fuori dal comune per lei. Non poteva smettere di credere nei Guardiani, specialmente in Jack Frost. Chiunque avesse smesso di credere nella loro esistenza non era mai stato convinto fin dall'inizio, o perlomeno questo era il suo pensiero.  
-Ehilà!-  
La castana alzò la testa di scatto abbozzando un sorriso; era certa che sarebbe arrivato. Il sorriso, però, si spezzò a mezz'aria.  
-Ah... Sei solo tu...-  
Mugugnò guardando delusa chi le stava di fronte; questo rise.  
-Cos'è? Aspettavi qualcuno?-  
-Non sono affari tuoi, Chris-  
La ragazza vide che il sorriso del ragazzo cominciò pian piano a sparire e si sentì tremendamente in colpa. Sapeva di essere un'idiota a trattarlo così male, lui dopotutto non le aveva mai fatto niente di male.  
-Sì sto... Sto aspettando qualcuno-  
Ammise con tono più dolce, ma non migliorò molto la situazione. Chris era con lo sguardo puntato su di lei.  
-E chi è l'idiota che ti fa aspettare qui al freddo?-  
La castana sospirò.  
-Chris finiscila, sono appena arrivata-  
-Non mentirmi Touko, e guardami negli occhi mentre parli con me-  
Lei alzò timidamente gli occhi. Non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a sostenere gli occhi di lui, ma non poteva continuare a cercare altro con gli occhi ignorandolo. Non era giusto.  
-Chi è?-  
Chiese di nuovo lui. Touko sapeva che di lì a poco avrebbe perso la pazienza.  
-Jack Frost-

Disse tutta d'un fiato; gli vide sgranare leggermente gli occhi e poi abbozzare un mezzo sorriso. Sicuramente doveva essere confuso, dopotutto nessuno avrebbe mai creduto alle sue parole.  
-Vai ancora dietro a quello?-  
Chiese mettendosi una mano sul volto. Lei alzò un sopracciglio. Non si aspettava una reazione simile. Arrossì abbassando la testa.  
-Io non vado dietro a nessuno-  
Sentì Chris sospirare sfinito e quando delle mani le si posarono sulle spalle sussultò rialzando gli occhi e trovandosi il volto del ragazzo poco distante dal suo. Si era piegato per essere perfettamente alla sua altezza e la fissava serio. Un po' di rosso imporporava le guance di entrambi.  
-Allora non avresti niente in contrario se ti confessassi una cosa?-  
La ragazza deglutì leggermente spaventata trattenendosi dal tremare nervosamente.  
-Cosa?-  
Lui aprì leggermente le labbra, muovendole, ma senza far uscire alcun suono. Era nervoso, lo si vedeva benissimo.  
-Tu mi piaci Touko, mi piaci da sempre-  
Sgranò gli occhi, non poteva crederci. Da anni le ripetevano che il suo amico d'infanzia era profondamente innamorato di lei, ma non aveva mai voluto crederci. Non poteva crederci, eppure ora lui aveva confermato quello che lei scetticamente non poteva prendere per vero. La castana rimaneva immobile incapace di proferire parola, ancora incredula su quello che era accaduto. Quando il ragazzo si avvicinò ancora di più sfiorandole le labbra con le proprie sembrò destarsi da quello stato confusionale.  
-Perchè proprio io? Puoi avere tutte le ragazze carine che desideri, perchè devi andare dietro a me?-  
-L'amore funziona così, non puoi comandarlo in alcun modo-  
Amore, eh? Touko abbassò gli occhi e Chris lasciò la presa sulle spalle della castana senza smettere di fissarla. Sapeva benissimo che lei non provava ciò che provava lui, perchè il suo cuore era già occupato da un'altra persona.  
-Chris io...-  
Cominciò a dire lei rialzando gli occhi, ma il ragazzo la interruppe rimettendosi in piedi.  
-Sì lo so, a te piace qualcun altro-  
La vide arrossire e strinse i pugni, nascondendoli nelle tasche del cappotto.  
-Sicuramente per te ci sarà una ragazza migliore di me-  
Chris sorrise, per poi voltarsi di spalle e alzare il braccio destro come segno di saluto.  
-Ci vediamo Touko-  
E cominciò a camminare lontano da quella panchina, dopo qualche passò, però, si voltò a guardare la ragazza ancora seduta che cercava di scaldarsi in qualche modo le mani. Era doloroso vederla aspettarlo, ma d'altronde aveva sempre fatto questo da che lui aveva memoria. Sospirò dandole ancora una volta le spalle.  
-No, non ci sarà una ragazza migliore-  
Sussurrò, probabilmente a se stesso, e riprese a camminare urtando qualcosa. Jack Frost, che aveva assistito alla scena da lontano, rimase sorpreso e, quando incrociò gli occhi del ragazzo mosse la bocca come per esclamare qualcosa, ma prontamente Chris si portò il dito della mano destra vicino le labbra facendogli segno di rimanere in silenzio. In seguito accelerò il passo diretto verso casa.

Touko sorrise notando il Guardiano che le si avvicinava; scordò quasi il freddo che le percorreva il corpo. Jack aveva un'espressione alquanto preoccupata e lei non potè fare a meno di notarla chiedendogli cosa fosse successo. Il ragazzo si aggrappò al proprio bastone guardando la castana fissa negli occhi.  
-Perchè lo hai rifiutato?-  
La vide sbattere incredula gli occhi.  
-Tu hai... Hai assistito a tutta la scena?-  
Annuì, rimanendo con lo sguardo fermo e ripetè la domanda precedente. La ragazza sbuffò stizzita.  
-Avresti preferito che accettassi diventando la dolce fidanzatina di Chris?-  
-Non è quello che si aspettavano tutti?-  
Lei scosse la testa trattenendo una risatina isterica.  
-Incredibile... Non credevo che perfino tu la pensassi così...-  
Jack alzò un sopracciglio. Non riusciva a capire come mai sembrasse così infastidita dalla cosa; eppure credeva che Chris piacesse anche a lei e non ricordava altri ragazzi conoscenti della castana con i quali lei avesse stretto rapporti che avrebbero potuto sfociare in amore. Ma allora, chi diavolo era quell'altro di cui parlava Chris?  
-La persona che mi piace sei tu, Jack, è per questo che non posso stare con Chris-  
Ammise poi lei lasciandolo spiazzato. Certo, non pensava potesse esserci un risvolto del genere. Frost arrossì, portandosi una mano poco sotto il naso e sviando lo sguardo.  
-Non dire idiozie-  
Riuscì a commentare dopo sbirciandole il viso, lei lo guardò in malo modo. Il ragazzo vedeva benissimo il rossore sulle sue guance e quello, unito all'espressione mezza arrabbiata che cercava di sostenere Touko, le dava un'aria adorabile.  
-Non dico idiozie, è così, puoi accettarlo o non accettarlo, comunque io non cambierò il fatto che mi piaci-  
Lui scosse la testa.  
-Touko, tutto questo è sbagliato e strano-  
-Non m'importa-  
Sospirò rassegnato.  
-Jack, vuoi dire che io non ti piaccio nemmeno un po'?-  
Chiese cercando di mantenere un tono controllato, lui non rispose. Non ci aveva mai pensato, non credeva che avrebbe mai dovuto pensarci! Eppure realizzò in quel momento di essersi sentito un po' sollevato quando lei aveva rifiutato Chris. Dalla loro infanzia sembrava scritto nel destino che quei due si sarebbero fidanzati e, probabilmente, sposati e Jack aveva continuato a vivere con questa certezza, accettandola perchè non si poteva accettare altro. Ricordava quanto Jamie parlava insistentemente di lui alla sua nipotina preferita, e credeva che fosse per sfogo, per raccontarle tutte le belle avventure vissute. Ma se Jamie avesse avuto un altro fine? Questo era davvero possibile o il Guardiano stava semplicemente giustificando una sua infatuazione per un'umana? Quando Touko raccontava le sue storie lui era sempre lì ad ascoltarla, ma non si era mai chiesto perchè mai ne fosse così affascinato. Ma perchè lei? Perchè lei tra tutte le altre? L'amore funziona così, non puoi comandarlo in alcun modo.  
-Te lo chiedo ancora una volta Jack, avresti davvero preferito che mi mettessi assieme a Chris?-  
Lui sembrò ridestarsi dai suoi pensieri.  
-No-  
Rispese secco facendola arrossire e sorridere. Poi la vide avvicinarsi, come se fosse stata una scena a rallentatore, e non ebbe la minima intenzione di fermarla, anzi, iniziò anche lui ad accorciare le distanze fino a che le loro labbra non furono una sull'altra.

Ormai erano passati diversi anni, Touko era diventata un'insegnante nella scuola elementare ed era tra le favorite dai bambini, che adoravano le sue storie. Nei giorni di neve Jack andava a trovarla, assistendo divertito alle lezioni e scrivendo sui vetri delle finestre per attirare la sua attenzione. Cercava di non farsi notare dai bambini per concentrarsi unicamente su di lei.  
-Tu un giorno mi farai licenziare-  
Commentò la castana fingendosi arrabbiata e facendolo ridere divertito.  
-Sai che mi piace scherzare-  
Sorrise, incrociando le braccia e posandole al bordo della finestra, e guardò fuori il paesaggio innevato, i bambini si stavano godendo in pieno la loro ora di ricreazione. Jack era fuori, la schiena al muro, e guardava la castana senza smettere di sorridere.  
-Come mai non giochi coi bambini?-  
-Preferisco stare insieme a te-  
Ammise facendola arrossire e abbassare la testa. Anche se era cresciuta con gli anni, rimaneva sempre una bambina nei modi di fare. Quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo fece un salto, uscendo dalla finestra e chiamando a gran voce i bambini. Jack Frost la fissava con un sopracciglio alzato non capendo bene cosa volesse fare.  
-Bambini, che ne dite di fare a palle di neve? Vedete che anche Jack Frost si unirà a noi!-  
Quelli esultarono contenti e cominciarono a raccogliere la neve ai loro piedi per preparare le munizioni. Touko si voltò verso il ragazzo mostrandogli un sorriso a trentadue denti. Tremava di freddo, ma pareva non importarle.  
-Forza Jack, divertiamoci tutti insieme!-  
Lui ricambiò il sorriso mettendosi poi a giocare con tutti gli altri. Passavano gli anni, ma il divertimento non svaniva mai. Adorava stare con loro, giocare con la neve, scherzare e pattinare sul ghiaccio. E ora c'era anche Touko.

La castana starnutì rumorosamente e si strinse ancora di più nella coperta di lana. A forza di giocare al freddo si era ammalata. Jack sbuffò per l'ennesima volta fissandola dalla finestra socchiusa. Lei gli aveva assicurato che poteva aprirla completamente senza problemi, ma il ragazzo non voleva farla peggiorare. Non poteva nemmeno abbracciarla per scaldarla, perchè era freddo come il ghiaccio.  
-Diavolo, sei davvero incredibile-  
La sentì ridere.  
-Non è la prima volta che mi ammalo, Jack, non è un dramma-  
Sbuffò ancora. Touko non aveva tutti i torti, ma lui si preoccupava comunque. Ad un certo punto suonò il campanello e la ragazza si alzò a fatica per andare ad aprire; Jack la seguiva con lo sguardo chiedendosi chi potesse mai essere.  
-Che ci fai tu qui?-  
La sentì chiedere confusa. L'ospite sospirò rassegnato.  
-Sai sempre come darmi il benvenuto, eh Touko?-  
Jack Frost perse un battito; Chris? Pensava che si fosse ormai rassegnato alla castana, che non le desse più fastidio. Aveva notato le occhiate che era solito lanciarle, ma non poteva biasimarlo di guardarla di tanto in tanto. Però non le aveva più rivolto la parola e credeva che avrebbe continuato così per sempre.  
-Ti ho portato un po' di brodo, è da parte di mia madre-  
Touko allungò le mani verso la pentolina ringraziando il ragazzo, ma questo parve ignorarla ed entrò, chiudendo la porta dell'appartamento dietro di sé e dirigendosi in cucina con l'intento di riscaldare ciò che aveva appena portato.  
-Posso farlo da sola, Chris, non mi serve il tuo aiuto-  
-Come ti pare, ma finchè non hai finito tutto non me ne vado-  
Lei sbuffò.  
-Sono un'adulta ormai!-  
Protestò facendolo ridere.  
-Gli adulti non giocano in mezzo alla neve rischiando di ammalarsi-  
Sbuffò ancora una volta, mettendosi a sedere sul divano e aspettando che il ragazzo le portasse una ciotola di brodo.  
-Grazie-  
Mormorò prendendo tra le mani la coppa; lui sorrise, per poi avviarsi verso la finestra dove era affacciato Jack con l'intenzione di chiuderla. Touko intanto accese la televisione.  
-Touko, sei sbadata come sempre, non hai chiuso la finestr...-  
Si bloccò incrociando gli occhi azzurri del Guardiano che lo fissava in silenzio trattenendo quasi il fiato. Chris si morse il labbro cercando di mantenere la calma. Ovvio, c'è anche lui... Quando la castana lo richiamò sforzò un sorriso e si accomodò vicino a lei sul divano.

I due si fissavano in silenzio, quasi che il primo a parlare o a fare un passo finisse freddato da un colpo di pistola nella mano dell'altro. Touko dormiva da un po' ormai e Chris l'aveva portata delicatamente dal divano al letto, in seguito aveva socchiuso la porta e si era rimesso seduto a fissare il Guardiano fuori dalla finestra. Anche se la cosa lo faceva irritare terribilmente doveva parlargli. Jack intanto osservava il nemico chiedendosi cosa ci facesse ancora in casa della ragazza; lei aveva bevuto quella maledetta brodaglia, quindi lui doveva essersene già andato via. Eppure per qualche ragione era ancora lì e lo fissava con un'espressione per niente contenta.  
-Perchè sei ancora qui?-  
Chiese alla fine Jack Frost; il silenzio si stava protraendo troppo per i suoi gusti.  
-Potrei fare la stessa domanda a te, non dovresti fare le tue cose da Guardiano e stare con i bambini in mezzo alla neve?-  
Il ragazzo strinse il bastone. Già, aveva ragione, però non poteva permettersi di lasciare sola la ragazza, soprattutto ora che si era ammalata. Voleva stare con lei, con lei e con nessun altro.  
-Sai che ad un certo punto tutto questo finirà?-  
Frost fece una smorfia.  
-Tutto finisce, niente dura per sempre-  
-Niente a parte te-  
Sussultò.  
-Guardati Jack, hai ancora l'aspetto di un ragazzino del liceo e lo avrai per sempre, mentre Touko...-  
Il Guardiano lanciò un'occhiataccia al ragazzo, sperando che così non avrebbe finito la sua frase. Non voleva sentirlo, non gli importava che avesse ragione, non voleva sentirlo.  
-Touko continuerà a invecchiare e tu non potrai fare niente per lei-  
Chris rise amaramente.  
-Sembra ancora una ragazzina, è vero, ma questo non le impedisce di crescere... È il ciclo della vita-  
-Perchè mi stai dicendo questo? Stai cercando di farmi allontanare da lei?-  
Il castano sospirò.  
-Rilassati Jack, non voglio portartela via, lei dopotutto è pazza di te-  
Unì le proprie mani, stringendole e cercando le parole adatte per esprimere i suoi pensieri. Sapeva che non era facile, ma doveva farlo.  
-So bene che Touko è disposta a rimanere con te fino alla fine dei suoi giorni... Ma tu, tu riuscirai a lasciarla andare quando sarà il momento?-  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, spiazzato da quanto aveva detto Chris. Certo, aveva ragione... Cosa avrebbe fatto lui una volta che Touko fosse morta di vecchiaia? Gli ritornò alla mente, come un lampo, il ricordo del viso sorridente di Jamie. Anche con lui aveva stretto un forte rapporto. Certo, era diverso da quello che aveva con la castana, ma era pur sempre stato legato a lui da un forte affetto. E ricordava fin troppo bene come si era sentito al suo funerale, come avrebbe fatto con Touko?  
-Deve essere terribile veder morire le persone a noi care e non poter fare altro se non osservarle da lontano-  
Il Guardiano annuì piano.  
-Non immagini quanto...-  
E strinse ancora di più il bastone tra le mani. Non poteva lasciare che gli anni consumassero anche Touko, doveva fare qualcosa per salvarla. Doveva fare qualcosa per farla rimanere sempre assieme a lui.

Nord scosse la testa per l'ennesima volta, per poi guardare serio il ragazzo davanti a lui. Era ormai da ore che stava cercando di pregarlo di aiutarlo, ma, come stava continuando a ripetergli, lui non poteva fare niente.  
-Andiamo ragazzi! La conoscete anche voi dopotutto, no? È perfetta!-  
-Non insistere Jack, è Uomo nella Luna che sceglie Guardiani, noi siamo impotenti-  
Frost si morse il labbro, per poi voltarsi verso la Fatina dei Denti che, stranamente, se ne stava in disparte, silenziosa.  
-Su Dentolina, dì qualcosa anche tu!-  
Lei gli rivolse un'occhiata tutt'altro che gentile e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
-Hai sentito Nord, finiscila di insistere! Ci hai fatto venire qui per discutere di una cosa così... Ah! Io me ne torno al mio Palazzo, devo lavorare, sapete?-  
E volò via seguita dalle sue Fatine. Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio non comprendendo il motivo del suo malumore e Sandman scosse la testa rassegnato.  
-Perchè vi comportate tutti così? Cosa vi costa appoggiarmi?-  
-Tu non ragioni, Frost, esattamente come non ragionavi quando è morto Jamie! Non abbiamo nessun valido motivo per far diventare Touko un Guardiano-  
Jack lanciò un'occhiataccia al Coniglietto di Pasqua.  
-Guarda che ci sono valide ragioni per farla diventare un Guardiano! Lei adora i bambini, inoltre non ha mai smesso di credere in noi e poi...-  
Nord alzò una mano interrompendo il ragazzo.  
-Mondo è pieno di persone così, sii realista-  
Jack Frost mosse il bastone congelando uno degli aiutanti di Babbo Natale; si stava arrabbiando. Sandman gli si avvicinò, toccandogli la felpa con la mano destra e facendo incrociare i loro occhi. Jack strinse i pugni, poi abbassò la testa.  
-Quindi dovrei lasciarla morire così?-  
I tre Guardiani si guardarono, per poi annuire gravi. A quel punto il ragazzo saltò, lanciandosi contro la finestra, e volò via verso una destinazione qualunque. Correva cercando di sfuggire alle lacrime, ma quelle non l'avrebbero lasciato andare. Quando iniziarono a uscire dai suoi occhi si portò un braccio sugli occhi fermandosi. Perchè? Perchè doveva finire in questo modo? Perchè doveva essere impotente? Scese a terra e appena posati i piedi sulla neve alzò la testa, cominciando a fissare la luna. Era piena.  
-Perchè mi fai questo, eh? Cosa ti costa farla diventare come me? Ti diverti a vedermi soffrire così?-  
Urlò disperato e quel grido si disperse nel bosco, attutito dalla neve bianca che lo circondava.

La ragazza si voltò sentendo picchiettare alla finestra. Si avvicinò imbronciata e l'aprì, guardando in malo modo colui che stava fuori al freddo.  
-Che diavolo hai fatto oggi?-  
Jack alzò le spalle cercando di non incrociare gli occhi di lei.  
-Mah... Sai... Cose da Guardiano-  
Touko alzò un sopracciglio e si mise a ridere.  
-Va bene... Aspettami fuori, mi metto il cappotto e ti raggiungo-  
Lui annuì, non molto convinto e l'aspettò fuori dal portone del palazzo. Quando la vide uscire la squadrò per bene. Ogni volta che la sentiva parlare e le lanciava occhiate vedeva la stessa ragazza che gli aveva confessato di amarlo; per lui lei non era invecchiata oltre. Ma ora che la osservava meglio poteva notare quanto era cambiato il suo viso e il suo corpo ormai vicino alla mezz'età. Nel notare le occhiate del ragazzo la castana arrossì.  
-Che... Che succede?-  
Chiese imbarazzata.  
-Sei invecchiata-  
Disse lui di getto, ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri. Probabilmente non le stava neppure rispondendo, ma esprimeva ad alta voce il suo pensiero. Solo vedendo l'espressione triste di lei sembrò risvegliarsi da quello stato di trance.  
-Scu... Scusa non volevo, io...-  
-Non importa, le persone invecchiano, no?-  
Gli sorrise dolcemente.  
-Tu invece sei sempre un ragazzino, e dire che avresti anche più secoli di me-  
Jack la sentì inspirare profondamente.  
-Promettimi che non darai di matto quando morirò-  
Il Guardiano abbassò gli occhi.  
-Te lo prometto-  
Mentì e cominciò a nevicare.

Touko era seduta sul divano e diversi bambini stavano ai suoi piedi, fissandola attenti e cercando di non perdere neanche una parola del racconto che lei stava narrando. Jack fissava il tutto fuori dalla finestra. Gli anni erano passati, e lei era in pensione, l'unica cosa che la occupava era raccontare le storie sui Guardiani ai bambini e loro la adoravano al punto da farla diventare nonna di tutti i bambini della città. Touko d'altro canto era felicissima di poter stare con loro dato che non aveva mai avuto né figli e, di conseguenza, nipoti.  
-Grazie mille per aver tenuto d'occhio queste pesti-  
L'anziana sorrise.  
-Si figuri, mi fa piacere-  
I bambini la abbracciarono, salutandola e assicurandole che sarebbero tornati presto. In seguito Touko chiuse la porta dell'appartamento e si diresse in cucina con l'intento di prepararsi una tazza di the.  
-I bambini sono fantastici, ma sto diventando vecchia per queste cose, eh Jack?-  
-Sei fantastica come sempre-  
Sorrise.  
-Non dovresti dire queste cose a una povera vecchia-  
Scherzò lei, ma il ragazzo rimase serio. Fissava quell'insieme di rughe e quei capelli ormai grigi, ma non riusciva che a vedere la ragazza di vent'anni che aveva baciato per la prima volta anni fa. Sapeva che ormai mancava poco alla fine del loro idillio, eppure non si sentiva affatto pronto ad affrontarlo. Cosa avrebbe fatto dopo? Da anni se lo domandava senza ottenere una risposta. All'improvviso sentì qualcosa infrangersi al suolo e sgranò gli occhi raggiungendo l'anziana. Aveva lasciato la presa sulla tazza che teneva in mano e ora i pezzi erano sparsi per il pavimento. Touko, invece, era stesa in terra con un'espressione dolorante sul viso; Frost avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per lei, ma non sapeva bene cosa. Le serviva un'ambulanza, questo era ovvio, però lui come poteva fare a chiamarla? Chi poteva avvertire? Entrò nel panico. Nessuno poteva vederlo, eccetto i bambini, e sicuramente nessuno avrebbe dato peso a una cosa detta da un bambino.  
-J... Jack...-  
Si mise in terra, guardandola e stringendole la mano.  
-Non sforzarti Touko... Chiamo un'ambulanza... In qualche modo vedrai che andrà tutto bene...-  
Lei sorrise e gli chiese di avvicinarsi di più al suo viso; Jack obbedì e lei fece sfiorare le loro labbra.  
-Sto bene, non preoccuparti, ora aiutami a rialzarmi, vorrei andare a stendermi-  
Annuì poco convinto e l'aiutò a mettersi a letto, infine si sedette lì vicino. Touko sorrideva, probabilmente per convincerlo che andava tutto bene, ma anche se Jack Frost rimaneva un ragazzino all'esterno, non era affatto stupido.  
-Jack, non avere quel muso lungo, per favore-  
Cercò di dire lei, senza ottenere reazione dal ragazzo.  
-Sai cosa vorrei? Vorrei vedere la neve-  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio senza capire e a quel punto i loro occhi si incrociarono.  
-Fà nevicare qua dentro Jack, per favore-  
Annuì piano e mosse il bastone. Dei piccoli e soffici fiocchi bianchi cominciarono a cadere nella stanza e a toccare il viso di Touko, che non smetteva di sorridere.  
-È bellissima-  
Mormorò chiudendo gli occhi; Jack a quel punto le si avvicinò ancora di più prendendole la mano. Vide uscire una piccola lacrima dall'occhio di lei scendere pian piano sulla guancia. Strinse ancora di più la mano di Touko, soffocando le lacrime che volevano uscire.  
-Jack...-  
-Cosa c'è Touko?-  
-Sono felice di averti incontrato-  
Lui le baciò la fronte.  
-Anche io-  
E quando Touko spirò, lasciandosi andare, anche Jack lasciò andare le sue lacrime esprimendo tutto l'immenso dolore che gli percorreva il corpo.

Al funerale di Touko furono presenti tutti gli studenti che aveva avuto nella sua carriera, quelli più affezionati ovviamente, e tutti i bambini che erano soliti ascoltare le sue storie, i parenti che le erano rimasti, qualche amico e, ovviamente, Jack Frost. Lui stava in disparte, così come aveva fatto al funerale di Jamie, e osservava il tutto con occhi spenti. Non riusciva a sopportare le risate dei bambini che giocavano sulla neve, la gioia che si provava nel sapere che le scuole venivano chiuse a causa del maltempo e chi pattinava sul ghiaccio. Tutte quelle cose che era solito fare ora non le sopportava. Era successo anche con Jamie, lo ricordava bene, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che era diverso. Si sentiva come morto dentro, come se avesse perso ragione di vivere in quel mondo.  
-Sapevo che saresti venuto-  
Alzò lentamente la testa verso colui che aveva parlato. A causa del suo stato emotivo non lo aveva minimamente sentito avvicinarsi.  
-Chris...-  
Quello sorrideva tristemente. Era invecchiato davvero tanto, ma Jack, così come con Touko, non vedeva altro se non il ragazzino innamorato della sua amica.  
-Non ti trovo bene, Jack-  
Il Guardiano si strinse nelle spalle.  
-Di sicuro non mi vedrai più giocare felice con i bambini-  
Chris sospirò.  
-Non dire così Jack, non penso che Touko avrebbe voluto questo da te-  
-E cosa dovrei fare allora? Dimmelo! Perchè io ormai non lo so più! Lei è morta Chirs, mentre io sono ancora qui e rimarrò qui per sempre!-  
L'anziano abbassò gli occhi.  
-Vedrai che capirai cosa fare un giorno-  
Jack alzò la testa, trattenendo le lacrime, e pian piano fece cadere la neve.

Jack osservava dall'alto i bambini che giocavano con la neve. Ancora non riusciva a sopportare tutto quello, ma doveva pur sempre compiere il suo lavoro da Guardiano. La sua vita andava avanti, anche se quella di Touko si era spenta tempo prima. I bambini si colpivano con le palle di neve e ridevano, alcuni facevano pupazzi, altri angeli. Socchiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto unirsi a loro, ma non se la sentiva. Come poteva fare? Non era più il solito Guardiano, glielo avevano fatto notare anche gli altri, eppure non poteva farci niente. Improvvisamente sentì uno strano rumore. Era diverso dal suono che facevano i bambini al parco, non era affatto gioioso. Si avvicinò alla fonte e notò che un bambino stava rannicchiato su di una panchina a piangere. Jack Frost si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessun altro nelle vicinanze; quel bambino era completamente solo. Rimase a fissarlo da lontano, poi si abbassò, prendendo un po' di neve da terra e formando una palla, infine ci soffiò sopra e la lanciò al bambino che sussultò sorpreso alzandosi dalla sua postazione. Jack abbozzò un sorriso nel vedere quel volto confuso e quegli occhi che si muovevano in tutte le direzioni cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. Prese dell'altra neve e gli lanciò un'altra palla facendolo voltare verso di lui. Il bambino, nel vedere il Guardiano, sgranò gli occhi e allargò la bocca in un sorriso.  
-Jack Frost?-  
Il ragazzo mosse la testa in direzione degli altri bambini.  
-Allora, vogliamo unirci a loro?-  
Quello guardò gli altri, poi abbassò gli occhi.  
-Sei sicuro che io...-  
Jack Frost mosse il suo bastone e una folata di vento spinse il bambino al centro del parco, dove erano tutti gli altri.

Probabilmente aiutando quel bambino gli aveva segnato la vita, come aveva fatto con Touko e Jamie, o probabilmente no, questo sicuramente Jack non poteva dirlo con certezza. L'unica sua certezza era che non avrebbe mai smesso di vegliare sui bambini, di farli divertire. Era il suo compito come Guardiano e non importava quanto avrebbe sofferto per persone come Jamie o Touko, doveva stringere i denti ed andare avanti. Lo doveva a loro che non c'erano più e a coloro che non avevano ancora visto cadere la neve.


End file.
